Magical moment
by tecnawinx34
Summary: Timmy finally proposed to Tecna! But what the specialist dosen't know that the to be newlyweds pre-wedding vacation at the resort Realm will be a total disaster!
1. Chapter 1: Dream date

_**Chapter I**_

_**Dream Date**_

**The trees rustled with the wind. The scent of pine filled the air. The sound of timid forest animals echoed through the woods. Tecna loved this, the ideal setting for a date. Timmy had really outdone himself this time, he never asked Tecna out on a date this romantic before.**

"**Timmy, this all so... lovely, I don't know what to say! You may not be a real prince, but you're my prince!" Tecna sighed. Her teal eyes glistened in the moonlight, and her pale cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink.**

**"Anything for you, my sweet angel of technology. Not even the most beautiful gem in the magic dimension is worthy of your heavenly complexion, those stunning eyes of yours, and your silky smooth magenta hair." Timmy recited poetically, gently caressing Tecna's hair.**

**Tecna blushed even more, and lovingly gave Timmy a passionate kiss.**

**"My love, sprinkle me with your tenderness, and make my heart melt from your affection," Tecna said in a naughty British accent.**

**"Nothing could make this night better Timmy, really," she whispered lightly in her boyfriend's ear.**

_**We'll see Tecna. Just you wait my sweet goddess.**_** Timmy thought to himself, a sort of gleam in his eye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected proposal

_**Chapter II**_

_**Unexpected Proposal**_

_**What will she say? What if she's not ready yet? Oh Great Dragon, help me! **_** Timmy was becoming flustered. He cleared his throat, and turned to face Tecna. Okay, this was it, the big moment...**

**Timmy just sat there, staring at his girlfriend's eyes for 2 straight minutes. He then took Tecna's hands in his own, and started blushing as bright as a tomato. Little beads of sweat appeared on his forehead, and before Timmy could hide his nervousness, Tecna noticed he was edgy.**

"**Timmy, what's wrong, you're starting to sweat, are you sick honey?" Tecna asked worriedly. She took a cotton handkerchief from her bright green purse, and used it to wipe Timmy's forehead. She gave him a shy smile, and when Timmy smiled back, Tecna realized he was just fine. **

**Finally, Timmy gathered the courage to speak. He stood up, motioning for Tecna to do the same. He put his hands on her hips, while she threw her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes with curiosity.**

"**Um, Tec, I-I've wanted to ask you this for a long time but, will you marry me?" Timmy said in one quick breath.**

**Tecna was so happy she couldn't even speak! All she could do was shriek and wiggle around excitedly, as if she had been turned into a jellyfish. Unable to speak, the fairy pounced on Timmy, embracing him in a tight hug. **

"**I take this as a yes?" Timmy inquired. Tecna still couldn't get any words out of her mouth, she nodded her head yes wildly. Little did she know that Timmy had yet **_**another**_** surprise for her…**

"**Come with me, I have something else that I think you'd really like," Timmy stated as he led Tecna to the ship.**


	3. Chapter 3: Vacation in Chiwambo Part 1

_**Chapter III**_

_**Vacation in Chiwambo Part 1**_

**The bride-to-be followed Timmy, being careful not to trip on any rocks or tree roots. When the two lovers stepped inside, Tecna was amazed. The interior was more beautiful then ever, and not just tecnologywise. Digi-daisies, the national flower of Zenith, hung everywhere. The seats were made to look like silk, and there was a table reserved just for Tecna with spinach rolls, strawberry shakes, and all the super deluxe purple velvet fairycakes with butter cream icing you could ask for!**

**Tecna didn't even need words to tell Timmy "Thank You". She embaced him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, and then rested her head in the crook of the specialist's shoulder, not ever wanting to let go.**

**"You're welcome, Tec," Timmy said quietly in Tecna's ear. It tickled, so Tecna could'nt help but giggle. She lifted her head and looked into his golden brown eyes. The eyes that captured her attention, the eyes that made her knees go weak, the same eyes that belonged to the person she fell for. Those gentle, yet seductive eyes (in Tecna's opinion) that returned her gaze, leading to a kiss.**

**"Aw, that is _sooooo_ romantic!" cried two high pithched, childlike voices.**

**"Amore, Chatta, quiet! she'll hear us!" snapped another voice, one all too familiar to Tecna. She gave Timmy a look that meant:_Timmy, what's going on here?_ She parted slowly from her soulmate, and marched over to the control center, and swiveled the seat. Right there hiding were the Winx's six pixies.**

**They all scattered, but Tecna captured them in lazer cages. Finally Timmy confessed.**

**" I can't lie to you Tecna, so to tell you the truth, the I didn't do all this. The pixies did about 85.6% of the work." Timmy said in mock shame, looking down at his feet.**

**Tecna walked over to Timmy and felt his cheek. It didn't matter that the pixies did most of the work, because she kinew it came from his heart. She freed the pixies, gave them her thank you's, and teleported them back to the saftey of Pixie Village.**

**Soon, they were departing from Magix to the Private Island of Chiwambo, of the coast of the resort realm. At first, everything seemed perfect , the golden sands, the romantic scenery, almost like you were flying! Only, an unexpected chain of events would cahnge the current lives of the two geniuses, testing their willpwer, and love...**


End file.
